


The End of the Road

by RedWolfBlack



Series: The Long Road Ahead [4]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Crime Fighting, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kim Possible Season 4, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWolfBlack/pseuds/RedWolfBlack
Summary: The final part of the Long Road Ahead series. Will Kim and Shego get their happy ending after everything they've been through?*Chapters are sporadic at this time as writer's block has murdered me
Relationships: Kim Possible/Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim Possible/Shego, Monique/Ron Stoppable
Series: The Long Road Ahead [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/329305
Comments: 28
Kudos: 51





	1. Devil I Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, the final part begins. I don't know how long this will take to complete, but expect a lot of emotions and a happy ending. Said I'd wait a month, but fuck it have it now.

**Shego**

It was still raining when she opened her eyes. The droplets were hitting her hot skin, fizzling into steam on contact. It felt strange since she didn’t feel warm. All she felt was cold. Shego didn’t want to move, not that she could. The subsequent electrical shock from the cell tower and the fall from that height had broken some ribs, dislocated her right shoulder, and ripped a long gash through one of her legs. Any time she tried to move, Shego felt a stabbing pain rocket through her body. It didn’t help that her breathing had been weak because of her ribs. The only thing she could do was stay laying on the increasingly muddy earth, waiting for the cops to come.

The rain was starting to soak into her cat suit and staring up at the cloudy sky wasn’t helping the droplets stay out of her eyes. She felt numb even with all the pain. Within her field of vision, Shego could see the cell tower a good hundred feet away from her. It was a crumpled, metal mess, a human sized dent in one of the sides. This had her reflecting on the fight with Kim. The cold look in Kim’s eyes as she kicked Shego off the building and into the cell tower. Hatred was burned into olive eyes when Kim had responded to Shego’s question. The solid kick that sent her flying back into the tower was probably what broke her ribs.

Shego groaned softly as she tried to move again, her current position getting uncomfortable. With the movement there was another ricochet of pain, so she remained still after that. The rain started to get worse, which was making Shego even more wet and cold now. The mud and grime beneath her was starting to leak into the rips in her suit. _The one time the cops take their sweet fucking time,_ Shego though to herself. Her body temperature was slowly lowering, sending chills through her. Any energy Shego had left drained from her body as she lost consciousness.

Shego woke up an undetermined amount of time later to the sound of wet foot falls. The rain had stopped. Her eyelids opened weakly, searching for the source of the sound. _Oh, its stopped raining,_ Shego thought. The sky was still gray and gloomy though. Puddles on the ground reflected the red and blue flashing lights of a patrol car. The footsteps stopped next to her. Shego heard the brief sound of static before a familiar voice addressed her.

“Won’t be moving any time soon, Shego?” Betty Director asked.

“Can’t feel much,” Shego slurred through a new bout of pain. “Don’t feel much like fighting anymore.”

“Is the Great Shego giving up?” Betty asked as she knelt down beside the wounded thief.

Shego glanced to her right, looking over at the Global Justice director. The woman had an expression of pity on her face. Shego squinted back at the look, but tried to ignore it. “Are there paramedics on the way to deal with me?”

“Should be here soon,” Betty replied. She stared at Shego, wanting to ask her what had happened since Kim hadn’t been in the best shape to answer any questions.

The two remained silent until the ambulance came. Betty warned Shego that it would be painful when she was picked up onto the stretcher. Shego just nodded, it wasn’t like she had been laying in the same position for what had been hours dealing with pain. The only sound that could be heard from Shego, if it had been audible, was when the paramedics picked her up and placed her on the stretcher.

Once in the ambulance, the paramedics started to cut away the remaining scraps of Shego’s cat suit. They made sure to cover up Shego’s modesty. The first thing they tried to secure were her ribs. Breathing had slowly gotten more difficult for Shego. She later found out that one of her ribs had punctured her lung. When the pressure was released, her breathing evened out. By the time they reached the hospital, Shego was drifting in and out of consciousness. Betty had taken the cop car back to the hospital, knowing that Shego wasn’t going to make an escape attempt. There was once a time that Betty would never had thought Shego would go down so easily. She wanted to know what went down on top of that building. Both Kim and Shego were beaten and bruised, mentally and physically it seemed. She went to go speak with Kim first.

It was a few hours later when Betty returned to see Shego in her hospital bed. When Betty walked into the room, which was now heavily guarded, she saw Shego laying in the bed, staring absently out the window. There was a glassy look in Shego’s eyes, which was new to Betty. Outside, the rain had picked up again.

“What do you want, Betts?” Shego asked. The woman had been watching her for too long.

“I want to know what happened,” Betty responded. “Kim hasn’t said anything. And it seems that both Drakken and Mr.Stoppable are confused by what happened as well. Apparently, they were in their own battle of wits.” Shego shrugged at the mention of the Buffoon and Drakken. She knew they had been arguing about Drakken forgetting Ron’s name. The indifference caused Betty to press further.

“Kim Possible has never been known to violently injure someone the way that she did to you. The only record of it was when she was protecting a prince and broke the bones of some knights. Our agent, Will Du, told us that it wasn’t personal. The problem here is that your injuries and how they appear to have happened, seem to be personal. She kicked you off a building.” After she was done speaking, Betty waited, gauging Shego’s response.

Tears were beginning to brim in Shego’s eyes. It had been personal and it wasn’t even her fault. She hadn’t been in on the synthodrone plan. Drakken had kept her out of it, other than testing the damn thing’s combat abilities. Shego had only become privy to the plans when she was presented with Kim and her asking where her date was. Which had caused Shego to almost melt the drone herself, even though Kim had been the one to break things off with her earlier that year.

Shego was trying not to crack from the pain in her chest. It wasn’t like the times that were interlaced with the Time Monkey. This was heartbreak. The pieces of her heart attached to Kim were splintered around the edges, leading into a huge crack through the center of it. It was a pain Shego had never felt before. She was the ‘get some, get gone’ kind of woman. She cleared her throat before speaking.

“I betrayed her without realizing it,” came the soft response.

“How could you betray someone that was already your enemy?” Betty countered.

“I...We...You’ll have to ask Kimmie about that,” Shego stammered out before going silent once more. There was nothing more she could do anyways. With that, Betty left the room. She realized she would have to confront Kim about what had happened.

When Betty left, Shego finally letting the tears fall. The only thing echoing in her head were the last words exchanged between her and Kim.

_You know what I hate?_

_That your date melted?_

_Nah. You._

Shego was only in the hospital for a week before she was relocated to the Global Justice Max Security facility. Her accelerated healing had fixed up any wounds or injuries within a few days. The other days, she was held in the hospital were for a psych evaluation. The reasoning behind that was the number of late nights Shego would wake up screaming. Her sub-conscious was tormenting her with past memories of Kim as well as nerve endings misfiring from the electrical shock.

Once at GJ Max, Shego kept to herself. She acted like the model prisoner. There were times when she would light up her hands and slam her fists into the concrete until they bled. The physical pain felt better than trying to deal with her heartbreak, and it wasn’t like she had access to liquor in prison. There was one time her healing almost didn’t kick in when she shattered the bones in her hand. She figured it was the depression effecting her powers. The plasma would barely flicker anymore when she lit her hands up.

About a month into her incarceration, Shego was visited by Betty. The look on Betty’s face was neutral this time, even though she felt bad for the woman in front of her. Shego had just had another bout of punching the concrete walls in her cell when the director walked up to her cell. Blood was trickling down her fingers, leaving little pools on the ground. Shego glanced at Betty from her cot, guessing the reason why she had come after so long.

“I’ve been told that you were having outbursts,” Betty said as she looked at Shego’s hands. They weren’t crusting over with dried blood yet. This concerned the woman, but she decided to get to the point of her visit. “Any reason for that? Or are you going to ignore me again, like last time?”  
Shego remained silent. Her expression was stoic. She hadn’t felt much emotion in the last month. Mentally, Shego felt drained and didn’t want to exist. She had no motivation to even escape from her cage. It was a few moments before Shego pulled out of her reverie. _Might as well get to the point of this_ , she thought, _It might sting less_.

“Did she tell you then?” Shego asked. That seemed to be the only reason why Betty would show up after all this time. Answers about what happened that night.

“She did,” Betty said, crossing her arms. “She explicitly told me I wasn’t allowed to charge you with statutory, since she was adamant that you never forced her into the relationship and the age gap not being worrisome. The events leading up to the Little Diablo incident don’t quite add up though. It seems that Kim believes you had something to do with the plot against her with the synthodrone. You, on the other hand, seem to be distraught about it. Almost like you never knew.”

“Like she would believe me,” Shego said, voice strained.

“I can list a number of reasons why,” Betty scoffed.

“That’s the thing… I went after what was close to her once before, another lifetime ago. I swore I would never do that to again, but it wasn’t … It wasn’t enough.” Shego’s voice cracked as the tears started to flow.

Betty watched as Shego broke down. The normal sarcastic, no fucks given thief was broken inside. What Betty couldn’t tell Shego was that Kim was just as broken and distraught about what happened. Betty made that small promise to Kim before she had made her way to Shego.

“Kim told me something similar, but she didn’t elaborate on what it was. Care to share?” Betty was trying to figure out what would have pushed the two apart and to this point.

“No,” Shego replied. “I just want to be left alone.”

Sighing, Betty decided to leave. There was no point in pressing Shego further. If things were to work out, they would. She just hoped that Kim and Shego weren’t going to tear each other apart the next time they met.

**Kim**

She woke up to someone shouting her name, blurry images of blonde hair, pink skin, and a bunch of navy blue material. The rain was still going, Kim needing to blink it away so her vision adjusted. As her sight cleared, Kim registered Ron was sitting beside her, worry written all over his face. She sat up a bit, groaning in pain. Even with the new suit Wade had made, Kim could feel the rain working its way into the fabric. Looking around, Kim recognized the navy blue as the suits from Global Justice. She watched as one of them handcuffed a hysterical Drakken.

Although she had been smiling when she watched Shego fall, Kim started to feel the dread creep in. Based off the height and electrical current that probably ripped through Shego’s body, the woman’s healing factor would take time to fix the damage. Kim tried not to think about it as she stood up, Ron helping her with the process. Her body was getting weak and she crumpled to her knees. The rain hid the tears that were streaming down her cheeks, the realization that she might have killed Shego hanging over her. She was crying so hard, that she didn’t feel Ron wrap his arms around her. Her body shook in his grip as she let out all her emotions in retching sobs.

Ron had caught the tail end of the fight. The ending of it had been brutal by Kim and Shego’s standards. Neither had pulled any of their punches. When Kim kicked Shego off the building, Ron knew that would be his friend’s breaking point. He held onto her as she cried. There wasn’t much more he could do other than wait. About five minutes passed before a helicopter was making its way to the duo. This was about the time that Kim’s sobs had turned into quiet whimpers.

When they got into the chopper, they weren’t surprised to see Betty Director., based on the amount of Global Justice agents milling about. Kim swallowed thickly when Betty told her Shego had yet to be found. She would be surprised if someone could move after a bolt of lightning and falling several stories. She was told she would be alerted when the woman was in custody. Kim merely nodded silently at this. Betty changed the topic to the outcome of the Little Diablos being deactivated.

Their trip took them back to Middleton Hospital. Betty refused to let Kim head home without getting checked out first. Kim was about to protest as the helicopter landed on the hospital, trying to walk out of craft. It was probably the suit, but up until that point, Kim hadn’t felt any pain from the plasma burns and few broken bones she had acquired in her fight with Shego. Ron had to catch her before she collapsed again. Betty made sure Kim was handed off to medical professionals before dealing with another matter.

Kim was pouting after she had been patched up. She had called her parents to let them know she and Ron were okay. She expected them to be there sooner or later. She looked over to see Ron sitting in the chair next to her bed, battle suit resting in his lap as he slept. Kim sighed, thinking that Ron had the right idea. Exhaustion was finally taking over, Kim closing her eyes. It didn’t feel like she slept very long when she heard her family, Bonnie, and Monique come into the room. Her parents waited at the door as Bonnie and Monique rushed Kim and Ron. Monique started fretting over Ron, making sure he wasn’t hurt other than that bandage he had on his nose.

“God damn it, Possible!” Bonnie snapped as she approached the bed. There was anger and worry in teal eyes.

“What?!” Kim yelped. She was waiting to get hit, only to have the collar of her hospital get yanked towards Bonnie and her lips were suddenly against the brunette’s.

“What am I going to do with you?” Bonnie mumbled as she pulled away from Kim. Every person in the room was staring at her, Kim more so dazed by the sudden kiss. “What!? They could have died and I’m sure as hell not kissing Ron.”

“We just stopped by to make sure you were okay, Kimmie,” Anne said, smiling at the group of friends. “Your father and I will leave you to your rest. We’ll find out when you can leave in the morning.”

“I… uhm… I should head out, let my parents know I’m okay,” Ron muttered, standing up slowly. “I’ll see yah in the morning, KP?”

“Huh?” Kim snapped to attention. “Oh… yah. Morning.”

“See ya later, gurl,” Monique said, giving Kim a hug before exiting the room with Ron and Kim’s parents. Before she left, she shot Bonnie a thumbs up, praising the girl for her brashness. They left Kim and Bonnie alone.

It was quiet for a moment, Bonnie staring awkwardly at the floor. Kim was pressing her fingers to her lips, ruminating over the feeling. She was already comparing the kiss to that of Shego. It made her frown as guilt bubbled up. Shego aside, it was a good kiss and she felt butterflies. “What are you going to do with me?” Kim asked, breaking the silence.

“Oh… uhm… I hadn’t thought to far after the kiss...” Bonnie blushed.

“When I get outta here, maybe a date?” Kim yawned.

“Let’s figure out details after you get rest...” Bonnie said, kissing Kim’s head this time. “Thanks for saving the world and stuff. Again.”

“So not the drama, Bonnie,” Kim mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

KP+KP+KP

Kim was woken up early in the morning, the sky outside still dark and gloomy. Betty Director walked into the room, a grim look her face. Kim didn’t perk up when she saw Betty come in, she had a feeling she wasn’t going to like what she was about to hear. “How badly was she hurt?” The question held mixed emotions. Mostly in the range of upset to concerned.

“From what I saw, there was a leg injury, some broken ribs, punctured lung, and dislocated shoulder,” Betty confirmed. “We don’t know if the electricity will have any lasting effect on her.”

Kim let out a sigh of relief, which broke into a choked sob. She hated herself for relinquishing her self control in that fight. Shego was more brutalized than she had ever wanted. Yet, in the moment, Kim felt justified in her actions. Shego wasn’t pulling punches either.

“If you don’t mind answering some questions, Kim...” Betty asked, her tone soft and caring.

“I guess...” Kim sniffled. Her eyes fell to the floor to avoid Betty seeing how bloodshot they were from crying.

“Run down for me what happened, as well as explaining to me why yourself and Shego seem extremely distraught over this encounter.”

Kim briefly explained what led up to the events of the Little Diablos, the synthodrone, and her fight with Shego. Betty listened, taking note of the expressions Kim was making. They were giving away the fact that Kim wasn’t saying everything.

“Can you tell me why you kicked Shego off the building?” Betty pressed once Kim had finished. That was one action that had not been fully explained.

Kim didn’t answer. In the moment, she had been filled with white-hot fury. Now, she felt empty and numb. She had knocked the woman she was in love with into a cell tower. How was she going to explain that to the head of Global Justice? Wasn’t it some sort of crime to fraternize with the enemy?

“I...I’m going to need some time before I can tell you that...” Kim said. Her eyes were starting to water. This hurt more than anything in the past. More than having Future Shego die in her arms. She hadn’t told her Shego about that. It was in a timeline she had tried to forget after bouncing around the time stream.

“Come to me when you feel comfortable,” Betty replied. She could see that Kim was struggling as much as Shego was. She was extremely curious about the two’s relationship. It seemed to be more than a rivalry or nemesis dynamic. Betty left the room, making her way to Shego’s room.

KP+KP+KP

Kim took a deep breath as she looked at the main entrance to Global Justice. The building was large and intimidating. There were agents doing drills on multiple parts of the complex. She took a few steps towards the entrance, knowing that this had to be done. It had been almost a month since the Little Diablo incident. Kim had worked out some of her emotions, with the help of Bonnie, Monique, and Ron. There was a good three days after she was released from the hospital that Kim spent curled up in bed. It had taken Bonnie and Monique practically kicking the door in to get Kim out of bed.

“Can I help you with something, Ms.Possible?” the voice of Will Du broke through Kim’s thoughts from behind. She snapped into a defensive position, not registering that Will was the one talking. When she turned around, Kim released her pose.

“Sorry...” Kim mumbled.

“Are you here to see Dr. Director?” Will asked.

Kim nodded meekly. She hadn’t noticed how tense she had gotten since the Little Diablo Incident. Will smiled understandingly, gesturing for Kim to follow him. They walked through the large expanse of the Global Justice building. It was surreal for Kim to be there. Not because she didn’t frequent the facility often, but the reason why she was there. Having to tell Betty Director to not charge her girlfriend – ex-girlfriend – with any laws she might have broken by dating her.

Kim had visited the facility a few times over the years, though. She was always amazed by the place. It had long, tall corridors that twisted through the building. Most of the halls were lined with monitors that flashed news articles and wanted posters. As Kim followed Will to Dr. Director’s office, she noticed that when the wanted posters went by, two major ones were missing, Drakken and Shego. Kim grimaced at the ground as she looked away from the screens. She knew that Drakken had been transferred to a max security prison that was on a secluded island. Yet, she hadn’t learned of Shego’s fate, other than her surviving the injuries she sustained.

Kim didn’t realize that Will had stopped walking, gently walking into him. She shook her head as she recovered. Will looked concerned. He was used to Kim’s personality, but this was strange to him. “Ms. Possible?”

“Oh… Sorry,” Kim mumbled.

“We are here,” Will said, gesturing around him. They had reached a small waiting room with a door that led into Dr. Director’s office. “You can head in there whenever you feel comfortable.”

“Thanks, Will.”

Will nodded before taking his leave. Kim waited until she saw Will round a corner before she went to knock on the office door. She hesitated knocking, a knot still in her stomach about telling the woman about her history with Shego. She would have to go through the motions again. All the stuff Monique and Ron tried to pull out of her and she refused to talk about would be coming out to the leader of a government unit.

Apparently, Kim had been standing there long enough that Dr. Director had noticed she was there. “Come in, Kim,” was said from behind the closed door.

Sighing, Kim entered the office. It was a typical office for someone that was higher up. Papers scattered across a large desk, frames and plaques with accomplishments from over the years, plush chair behind the desk, and a desktop buried underneath the papers. Betty Director seemed to be rather relaxed in this space, compared to her usual uptight posture. “I’ve been waiting for you to stop by, Kim.”

“I needed some time to process on my own,” Kim said as she shuffled into the room. She didn’t see a spare chair to sit in, so she stood in front of the desk awkwardly. She watched as Betty got up and revealed a chair from beneath a stack of papers. The woman pulled the chair up for Kim. She smiled softly at her, noticing the girl was fidgeting with the sleeves of her shirt.

Kim smiled in thanks for the chair as she took her seat. She knew she needed to start this conversation with stipulations, purely to stop Shego from getting into more trouble. There was more than the thievery and taking over the world attempts that Shego could get charged with, but being in a relationship with someone younger… well that was something Kim spent quite a bit of time looking into. Since she was sixteen when their relationship started, and was about to turn eighteen and graduate, there wasn’t much trouble avoiding that charge. Kim chewed on the bottom of her lip as she thought.

“I’m assuming there are conditions to you telling me what you need to?” Betty asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. Kim nodded, taking another moment to figure out what needed to happen before she told her story.

“First of all, you can’t use what I am going to say against Shego,” Kim started, “Second, I was a willing participant in my… relationship with Shego.” Kim waited for push back or shock from Betty, yet all she saw was a nod to continue. Kim gulped as she tried to grasp where to start. “Well, it started a few years ago...”

Kim finished recapping the last three years. She alluded to the situation with the Time Monkey, yet didn’t explain it much. There had been moments when Kim would pause in her story, allowing Betty to ask questions. None were asked.

“And in my fit of anger on the tower… I… I just kicked her off,” Kim sputtered. She had been getting more emotional as she talked about the past year. Kim wiped away the tears in her eyes.

“Would you like to speak with her?” Betty asked. It was a simple question, but Kim was confused by it. She had no idea where Shego was, and if she could speak to the woman, could they have a civil conversation?

“I don’t even know where she got shipped to,” Kim replied. Her brow furrowed as she thought. “That’s all you have to ask about all of this?”

“You answered all the questions I had. There also seems to be some things you can’t tell me. I can accommodate your requests in regards to Shego, though,” Betty shrugged, getting up from her chair.

Kim stared at Betty as the woman motioned for her to follow. She figured there would be more push back. Yet, Betty Director had never been a normal official. Silently. Kim followed Betty through the vast, twisting halls of Global Justice. They approached a building that Kim had never seen.

The building in question looked more like a pillbox, rather than an office building. Guards stood on either side of a large carbide door. Kim frowned a bit as she looked at the entrance. Carbide was one of the few metals Shego couldn’t melt. Kim felt herself reach into her pocket and rub her thumb against the cold metal that was in her pocket, the gift from their first Christmas. The guards saluted at Betty and Kim as they walked through the door.

Inside the pillbox, there were another four guards crowded together in front of an elevator. Their guns were pointed to the ground, but angled to the elevator doors. Kim looked over at Betty, questioning silently about the carbide. The older woman smiled softly as she summoned the elevator.

“The carbide is new,” Betty stated as the elevator door opened and they entered. “Shego’s siblings were rather helpful with how to contain their sister.”

Kim gritted her teeth at that bit of information. She felt conflicted again. Shego had meant so much to her, and here she was a month later after working through betrayal and heartbreak, to talk to the woman. She sighed as she watched Betty press one of many buttons on the elevators panel. There were over fifty floors that the elevator could go, surprising Kim at the amount of villains that could possibly be housed on each one. The elevator jostled as it stopped on floor thirty-five. Kim lost her balance a little bit, having been lost in thought. Betty steadied her as the door opened.

The holding area wasn’t what Kim expected. It wasn’t a room filled with cells from top to bottom. It was a single hallway that led to a little room that had a simple glass door on the back wall. Kim stared blankly at the door, catching a glimpse of raven hair. She looked at Betty, not sure what to do. Betty ushered her out of the elevator before it closed on them.

“Give me a moment,” Betty said as she headed down the hall. Kim waited a bit, pondering what she was going to say to Shego. She tried to get a look at the woman, but Betty was blocking the view of the glass door from her.

“Go ahead,” Betty said as she made her way back to Kim.

“You’re… not coming with?” Kim asked.

“From what I could tell, I don’t have to worry about Shego attempting to escape,” Betty stated, “I also highly doubt she will speak with me around. She has been tight lipped about everything, merely telling me to ask you.”

“Oh.”

“Take as long as you need,” Betty said with a smile. The elevator doors opened and closed once again, leaving Kim alone in the hall.

Kim stood there for a moment, contemplating what she was going to say to Shego. She looked at the ground, anxiety and anger simmering in her. Doing her best to compose herself, Kim started down the hall. The hint of raven hair wasn’t in view anymore. Kim was curious about what Shego did in her cell all day as she closed the distance to the small room. She wondered what Betty meant by Shego not attempting to escape. Kim knew the woman hated confined spaces, one of the reasons the waterfall was her retreat.

Kim stopped at the door, scanning the small space carefully. She was surprised to see that it wasn’t like most prison cells. It wasn’t spacious, but it wasn’t as gray or depressing as she thought it would be. There was a small desk pressed into the furthest corner, a smallish screen hanging above it. Against the left wall were a toilet, sink, and mirror. All were made of stainless steel. To the right was a cot. Nothing too special about it, other than the person sitting on it. Kim’s breath caught in her throat as she stared at Shego. It had only been a short time since they had seen each other, yet Shego had changed drastically.

Much like how Betty had left her earlier that week, Shego was curled up in the corner of her cot. She had shakily put her hair into a ponytail since her hands were bandaged. She stared at the bloody stains of her covered knuckles. Kim noticed that Shego was thinner than last time, her orange jumpsuit hanging off her frame loosely. Her hair, since it was up, looked less voluminous than it normally was. Her cheeks hollow and eyes sunken. Kim was shocked by the change, not even bothered by the fact that Shego hadn’t noticed her yet.

When the elevator had stopped on her floor, Shego caught a glimpse of red hair. She had felt her heart sink when Betty was the one to approach her. She assumed she was starting to hallucinate from being in the confined space for so long. Then there had been another set of footsteps headed her way after Betty had left. Shego looked up from her hands to the cell door. When their eyes met, Shego felt the air rush out of her lungs as she stared at Kim. She licked her lips as they suddenly got dry. Kim was looking back at her with worry and shock. Silence hung in the air for what felt like an eternity.

“Kimmie…?” Shego muttered, breaking the quiet with confused questioning.

“Don’t call me that,” Kim snapped. There were tears starting to form in her eyes as she spoke. “You lost that right when you lied to me.”

“I told you I didn’t know about the synthodrone!" Shego mumbled. She wasn’t sure where the strength in her voice came from. “Every thing I told you in regards to us… I meant it. I didn’t want to fucking do it, Kim.” Plasma flicked lazily around the bandages on Shego’s hands.

Kim’s fists were clenched as she stared at Shego. The woman had tried to make up for the events that happened in the future. Yet, when the synthodrone came along, it all added up to Shego helping Drakken, or so Kim thought. Looking back on it, Shego had been giving Erica an angry, jealous look. And Kim was sure Shego couldn’t fake jealousy.

Kim released her fists, pressing her head against the cool glass. Everything was overwhelming. She didn’t notice Shego flinch back from the glass. The woman wasn’t sure what was going on in Kim’s head, but she assumed things were clicking for the girl. Shego wanted to reach out when she saw tears flowing down Kim’s cheeks. Raising a hand, the plasma dissipating as her hand touched the glass where Kim’s head was placed. Shego wanted nothing more than to hold Kim close.

When Kim finally looked up, her eyes were red and she stared blankly at Shego’s hand. She wiped her eyes, stepping back from the cell. “Was it worth it?” She asked bitterly, referring to Shego continuing to work with Drakken.

“No...” Shego replied, shoulders slumping as she let her hand slip from the glass barrier.

“I’ve heard that before.”

The last thing Shego saw in Kim’s eyes was hurt. She watched Kim walk away and leave on the elevator. When the doors closed, Shego fell to her knees, letting out a cry of anguish. The temperature in the room spiked, causing the electronics in the room to spark and melt. The glass splintered from the intense heat suddenly radiating from Shego. Any paper in the room started to catch fire when Shego’s plasma flicked out from her body. The heat triggered the sprinkler system before the smoke did. The water caused the room to steam up.

When the first droplets of water hit Shego, she curled up into a ball on the ground. The wet reminded Shego of the Little Diablo incident. She closed her eyes to try and block out the memories, losing consciousness as guards rushed into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be taking my time with this part, so expect big chunks of time between chapters being posted. This is the final part of the series and I want to write it with EXTREME care. Next chapter won't be up for a bit.


	2. Duality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter, but am working on Chapter 3. Its gonna be a episode chapter. Gonna try and expand more on Kim/Bonnie as well as Ron/Monique in this final part. Shego and Kim will be getting more development and there will be an eventual resolution in regards to The Little Diablo incident.

Once upon a time Kim thought her life would be different when she went into her final year of high school. She had grandeur dreams of her relationship with Shego and where she would want to go to college. Now, it was mainly the college part. There was the added benefit of her attention being drawn away from thoughts of Shego by Bonnie. Which had been a twist in her path that Kim hadn’t predicted, but was rather happy with.  It had taken her some time to stop comparing Bonnie to Shego. Yet, the benefit of the woman seemingly not wanting to break out of GJ Max anytime soon, Kim had been able to slowly bury the feelings she held for the woman. 

There were still a few weeks before senior year started, leaving Kim and company to their own devices. Most of Kim’s time was spent alone with Bonnie, going on dates and getting used to their new status as girlfriends. It was something neither of them was sure how to navigate, having spent most of their school years at the other’s throat. Now with all the tension gone, they only had to worry about avoiding Bonnie’s family. Kim’s parents welcomed Bonnie with open arms. Anne a bit more enthusiastically than Kim would have liked, considering her mother had seemed to approve of her relationship with Shego. With all the peace and quiet Kim was having, not dealing with a specific blue scientist that was trying to take over the world, she was worried that things would start getting crazy again.

It was on a very quiet August night, Kim curled up with Bonnie in the living room, watching a movie, that things went awry. The Kimmunicator went off, showing a very frantic looking Betty Director. Her brunette bob was disheveled and her good eye was wide with concern. 

“Dr. Director?” Kim asked in confusion, sitting up from her position on the couch.

“Kim, we need you and Mr. Stoppable to come to Global Justice immediately,” Betty stated sternly. “We’ve had an escape attempt… Shego’s gone.”

Kim tensed, barely relaxing when Bonnie rubbed her shoulder in a form of support. She merely nodded before hitting the end call button and contacting Wade to alert Ron and get them emergency transportation. Apologizing profusely to Bonnie as she dressed, Kim mistakenly donned a black top that was slightly too large for her. She didn’t register the look of jealousy Bonnie gave her. Kim left Bonnie at her front door with a quick kiss before running the helicopter that had landed in front of her home.

When they made it to Global Justice, the place was chaos. Plumes of smoke were coming from the bunker that was the entrance to the prisoners that were held on the site. Agents were scrambling around the yard, many trying to figure out what had happened, others rushing towards the building that was smoking. Kim and Ron were greeted at the entrance to Global Justice by Betty. The woman had a grave look on her face as she met the teens. She motioned towards the bunker that was smoking, heading towards it. As she walked, Betty broke down the situation.

“Some time this evening, Shego was broken out of her cell. We aren’t sure how it happened. No one has been in contact with her since your visit last month… Shego hasn’t shown any signs of wanting to escape her cell.”

“Is Drakken still here?” Ron asked.

“Drakken was never here,” Betty stated. “We only keep high level targets on this property. And without Shego, Drakken wouldn’t be able to break out of a normal maximum security prison.”

“Do you think she went to get him?” Kim asked. She had been rather quiet during Betty’s briefing. 

“To be frank, we don’t have a clue,” Betty said. She stopped at the open doors to the bunker, motioning for Kim and Ron to enter. 

The inside of the little building no longer held four guards and a closed carbide door. There was speckles of blood splattering several surfaces of the room, the door wide open to the elevator shaft. The elevator wasn’t hanging in its position to go down. The wires that help it up were either splitting or melted together, while the elevator was deep in the bowels of the prison. There were sounds of dull shouting coming from the lower levels of villains long forgotten. Kim grimaced at the sight, stepping back slightly. Someone really wanted Shego out of Global justice and was willing to do whatever it took to get her. The duo stood in silence taking in the scene, only to be pulled from the moment at the simultaneous cocking of guns and shouts from the yard. She heard Betty bark orders at an agent as the heroes exited the bunker at the sound of live ammunition being readied. And that is when Kim saw something she never thought she would see.

Walking across the yard in her prison outfit and looking rather pissed off was Shego. She was dragging an unknown man behind her, who was screaming in a foreign language she couldn’t translate. Kim noticed that Shego was thinner than before, her skin pale and no longer holding the luster of green, making her look ashen. All guns were trained on Shego as she stalked over to Betty, Kim, and Ron. Shego was making hard eye contact with Betty, as though she was on a determined mission, not registering the two next to the Global Justice leader. Shego stopped a few feet away from Betty, tossing the shouting man to the side. Without breaking eye contact with Betty, Shego pointed to the man.

“Put him in a better lock up than you had me in,” Shego said blandly and started to walk by Betty. When she made it a few feet past her, was when Shego noticed Kim and Ron. All the anger evaporated from the woman and she looked exhausted again. Emerald eyes widened as she stopped in her advance towards the bunker to return to her cell at all costs. She noticed Kim was wearing one of her shirts, the fabric a bit baggy around the chest and shoulders. Her heart ached in pain, as she turned back to her destination, grabbing one of the intact wires of the elevator and sliding down it back to her cell floor.

KP+KP+KP

“And she just let herself be locked up again?” Monique asked incredulously.

“It was weird,” Ron confirmed. “Well, weird for Shego.”

They were sitting in Bueno Nacho, the morning after Kim and Ron had come back from Global Justice. Kim was sitting in silence, staring out the window while Ron ran down what had happened to Monique and Bonnie. Bonnie was trying to do the supportive girlfriend thing, holding Kim’s hand gently. 

“She’s never been on to stay in lock up for so long,” Ron continued. “I think her record is a week. And she’s been in there for two months now. What was weirder is that she didn’t look like Shego, just an empty shell.”

“Ow!” Bonnie yelped as Kim gripped her hand tightly.

“Sorry,” Kim mumbled, having her attention turned back to the conversation. “She looks worse than before.”

“Worse than before?” Bonnie questioned.

“I saw her a while ago… when I went to talk to Dr.Director about what had happened at BNHQ. She was still green then and not as thin. But now, like Ron said, she’s not the same.”

“And that bothers you?” Bonnie asked, her tone steely.

“I mean, Kim did kick her off a building, Bonnie,” Monique interjected. She bit her tongue at the hurt look on Kim’s face. “To put it bluntly.”

“Can we talk about something else? Like what we are doing after this year?” Kim pressed. She didn’t want to discuss Shego, especially since she was eating herself alive with guilt for what she had done to the woman.

“I’m thinking of going back to Japan to train with Sensei,” Ron said. That drew the attention away from Kim immediately, causing Ron to blush slightly with embarrassment. 

With the conversation turning towards Ron and his plans, Kim was able to dull the guilt she had been feeling since the previous night. She was leaning against Bonnie, absorbing what comfort she could as the conversation shifted to Monique’s plans of attending a school that specialized in fashion. Bonnie merely shrugged at the mention of her plans, stating that she was probably going to go into kinesiology due to her love of athletics. Kim seemed to be the outlier of the group. She hadn’t though about what she wanted to do, since her hero work took her all over the world. Although she was sure her parents were going to try and pressure her into something in their respective fields. 

Upon leaving Bueno Nacho an hour later, Kim was still lost in though as she walked home with Bonnie. The brunette had been silent for most of the walk, having gotten used to the silences Kim would go into. Sometimes she would try and pry Kim for information in regards to the night of the prom, but all she got were bits and pieces. Ron seemed to be more open to talking about it than Kim, since he hadn’t been in the thick of the battle. Bonnie took Kim’s hand, steering her towards the park that was situated between their homes. She spotted a bench far enough away from the playground where they could sit. Once there, the two sat silently, Bonnie worrying her lip as she tried to think of a way to get Kim to open up without her usual blunt tone.

“You know you can tell me your thoughts about that night,” Bonnie said, looking towards the playground. “Even if its about her.” She received a soft smile from Kim before the redhead laid her head on Bonnie’s shoulder.

“I know,” Kim whispered. “I just don’t know how to say what I’m feeling though.”

“Take your time, Kim.” 

The silence returned, feeling almost deafening to Kim. She shifted her position slightly, looking at Bonnie. “I feel guilty for what I did to Shego. In a fit of anger, I… I almost killed someone.”

“Aren’t you always in life threatening situations?” Bonnie laughed.

“I mean, yeah. This was different. I wanted to _hurt_ Shego like she had hurt me. Dr. Director told me, when you guys left the hospital that night, that Shego was alive. Not fine, but alive. And when I saw her last month, she didn’t look fine. I feel like I did kill Shego by kicking her off that rooftop.”

“Kim,” Bonnie said sternly. “You didn’t kill her. She’s alive, if a bit different from what you and Ron said. How could you have killed her if she’s still here?”

“The person we saw… That’s not Shego,” Kim said, eyes starting to water. “She’s not herself...”

“Well, you two aren’t anything but enemies now, so why does it matter?” Bonnie questioned, the jealousy leaking out into her tone. 

Kim looked away, mulling over Bonnie’s words. She wasn’t wrong. As far as Kim knew, there was nothing more to her relationship with Shego other than playing hero and villain. But, that didn’t stop the guilt and feelings from bubbling up still. Clenching and un-clenching her jaw in thought, Kim nodded at Bonnie. “You’re right. I probably shouldn’t dwell on it, but I’m scared of hurting someone again.”

“You’ve saved thousands of people and hurt one, I think those odds balance out,” Bonnie said with a smile. “Plus, why focus on that when we’ve got our final year of school starting in a few weeks?”

Kim smiled, conceding to Bonnie’s point. Although she was still hung up on what happened on Prom, Kim was willing to forget it the best she could and move on with her life. It wasn’t like the end of the world was going to happen. Right?


	3. Slump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is an episode chapter. So longer wait on it. Been having fun writing short free form chapters, but back to the lengthy ones with Kim/Shego interactions

Shego sat staring blankly at the food that was in front of her. She was currently in Betty Director’s office, a steaming plate of salmon, asparagus, and potatoes in front of her on the desk. Across from her, Betty was casually eating her own portion of the meal. Shego had been brought there, dazed and confused since she had been woken up in the middle of a nap, to Betty’s office for dinner. Shego didn’t process time anymore, the bland walls of her cell not allowing for any daylight to come in, even if she was on one of the higher floors of the facility’s basement prison.

“Why am I here?” Shego asked, breaking the silence they had been sitting in for the last half hour.

“To eat,” Betty said, only to receive a raised brow. “I am going to help you, against my better judgment, get well.”

“There’s nothing wrong with me,” Shego mumbled, looking at her bandaged hands.

After the attempt from some villain to break her out, Shego had gone ballistic on the concrete walls of her cell. That had been a week ago, and yet her healing factor hadn’t kicked in. None of her powers seemed to function properly anymore, only coming about in fits of anguish. There had been many times where Shego had been abruptly woken by a poor agent that would get injured in the jerking action of flaming claws coming at them. Eventually, they had started sending Betty to wake her, since the director was able to avoid most of the slashes. 

“How are your hands?” Betty asked, watching as Shego brought her hands closer into her lap and straightened her shoulders.

“Fine.”

“So if I were to punch you, and you caught it, you wouldn’t feel any pain?” 

“What sort of que-” Shego reacted quickly as a fist swung through the air at her face. She caught it, feeling the still broken bones in her knuckles crack and groan in pain, shooting it the jolt up her arm. Yet, she remained firm in her grip on Betty’s hand, only grimacing to show the woman that she was correct in her hypothesis.

Smiling slightly, Betty pulled her fist way from Shego. “I believe that proves my point.”

“Why are you doing this? Isn’t it against some law to try to fix a broken prisoner?”

“I have my reasons, Shego. You _are_ going to accept this help even if it kills us both.”

“And if I don’t?” Shego scowled.

“I’m sure you can think of your own punishment, since you seem to be doing a fine job already,” Betty stated, returning to her meal. There was a waft of heat that pushed against Betty’s skin, making her look up from the food. Shego was staring at her, fury burning in her eyes. The dull emerald that had been staring at cell walls for months were suddenly brighter.

“ **What?!** ” Shego snapped, standing up from her chair and slamming her hands against the desk.

“I may not fully understand why, and I can only assume it has something to do with Kim Possible, but you are clearly punishing yourself by wallowing in self-hate. And the Shego I know, wouldn’t allow this to happen to herself.” Betty gestured towards Shego’s thin figure.

Shego bit her cheek at the mention of Kim and her current appearance. She wanted to deny it, but the evidence was there. Powers lacking, loss of weight, sleeping through every day even if the nightmares were haunting. It was the only way Shego could think to punish herself for unwittingly betraying Kim and everything she had done wrong by the girl. She stared at Betty in silence, gathering her thoughts before flopping on the chair in defeat. “So what if I am punishing myself? Its not like she would ever forgive me.”

“You want her forgiveness?” Betty said, confusion written all over face. While she knew small amount of the history between Kim and Shego, it wasn’t until now just gone with hero own conclusion that Shego was using the heroine.

“Yes...”

“Why?”

“It might be hard to believe, even with what you know, that I care about her,” Shego bit out. She had to refrain from stating that she cared about Kim deeply.

Betty nodded silently, folding her hands as she pondered over this information. Shego watched with berated breath as Betty looked down at her desk to the meal. She tilted her head when Betty went back to eating, motioning the fork towards the meal in front of Shego. “Eat.”

“There’s no strings attached to this?” Shego asked incredulously.

“None,” Betty confirmed. “The only thing I ask is that you don’t take for granted the freedom you are about to be given.”

“Freedom?”

“Oh, you’ll still be here, but you are being moved to a private quarters and will be under the watchful eye of myself until you are back to normal. I won’t hesitate to put you back in that cell so far down that you will be forgotten if you don’t attempt to make some progress. With that said, eat.”

The first morning Shego woke up to sunlight after months in a cell, she was confused. When she had fallen asleep the previous night, she had been in her cell, sleeping on the hard cot. Now she was waking up with sunlight breaking through some curtains and the smell of coffee greeting her tired senses. Rubbing her eyes, Shego looked around. She was in a small studio sized room that had the same layout as her cell, only larger. Turning her attention towards the scent of coffee, Shego was greeted by the sight of Betty leaning against the counter of a small kitchen area, sipping from a mug. 

“Where are we?” Shego asked, getting out of the bed, pulling her hair into a ponytail as she went for coffee.

“Undisclosed location for training purposes,” Betty replied.

“That the reason for the middle of the night relocation?” Shego asked, sipping from her mug. A simple nod was all Shego was given in response. “So we are probably out in the wilderness somewhere and there’s a perimeter of guards then?” Another nod. “Lovely. And you’re going to be the watchful eye still?” Nod. “Am I allowed to know the reason why you are doing this?” Shake. “When do we get started?”

KP+KP+KP

In the coming months, Betty watched as Shego started to get back to normal. It had been a steep hill to get up though. The first week was filled with grumbling and depression. Shego barely wanting to move after doing something as simple as running a mile or eating. Most of her days were spent cooped up in the little cabin that sat in the middle of a large clearing with fencing and a forest surrounding it. Betty learned after the third morning, that coffee seemed to be the way to rouse Shego from the bed and into a single activity. There was the very real problem of Shego’s weight and her barely usable hands.

Betty came up with a nutrition plan that wouldn’t shock Shego’s system. Starting off with small bland meals to get the woman’s metabolism and digestion back on track after only eating a single meal a day for two months. That allowed her healing factor to kick back in, which took care of most of the damage inflicted upon her hands. The stronger Shego got the more colour returned to her complextion. The soft green hue in her skin started to show through the ashen colour if had taken on, and her eyes returned to their natural emerald shine. It was amusing to Betty, enough that she took the risk of making the joke that Shego’s powers made her seem like a flower. With the diet and training that Betty was putting Shego through once she was able to do more strenuous activities, the woman was able to return to her usual physique. Clothing no longer hung off her limply, it now hugged against her. Yet, with all the physical improvements, Betty was very much aware that she wouldn’t be able to attempt helping with the psychological torment Shego was putting herself through.

Although less frequent, the nightmares Shego experienced about the Little Diablo incident were more vicious than before. With her powers back to normal capacity, Shego would bring the little cabin to boiling points from the supernova heat that build up within her. It was so bad, that one time Betty tried to wake the woman up from a particularly bad nightmare and was injured in the process, arm getting broken and burned. For someone that was supposed to be evil, Shego had dread glued to her face any time she looked at Betty for a week. Sometimes Betty could see the anguish that Shego was feeling when they were sparring. There used to be a bounce to the woman’s step in the midst of a good fight, but now it was stiff, not a fluid. It was to the point that Betty had gone all out one evening, poking at Shego’s buttons.

“You might have to see a shrink,” Betty commented as she dodged a sloppily thrown punch. Her opponent stopped the follow up attack, leg going down slowly.  
“Why?” Shego snapped, watching Betty carefully for any movement. The woman hadn’t stated their spar was over.

“Well, you’ve recovered fine physically,” Betty commented, lowering her defenses, against her better judgment. “But, you continue to wake up in the middle of the night, close to burning this whole place down.”

“And?” Shego growled out, plasma starting to lick dangerously around her hands.

“Maybe you should talk about that night… talk to her or someone about it.”

Betty tilted to the left, avoiding a burning ball of green as it whizzed past her face. Another one followed the other as a sudden volley of plasma was flung at Betty. Even for her age, the woman was able to dodge and tumble away from the flurry. Shego’s aim was sharp once again, staying in the same position as she shot at Betty. She saw a fault in Betty’s movement, using the cover of the volley to rush the woman. The look of shock on Betty’s face as Shego appeared from what seemed like nowhere, had the villainess smirking as she slammed her knee into the director’s stomach. All the air rushed out of Betty as she ragdolled in the air and smashed into one of the trees on the ground meant for shade. The echoing crunch of the tree bark and the crack of bones from the pressure rung in Betty’s head as she tried to gasp for breath.

“She kicked me off,” Shego said softly as she knelt in front of Betty, making sure her sparring partner was not too injured. “She was very clear in how she felt about me. Hate. I remember that word the most. Y’know she used to tell me she loved me. And now its that vile word. _Hate_.” The word dripped with malice as Shego spoke it. “And when I’m out of this shitty little lock up, that’s when I’ll deal with my self imposed punishment. My own way.”

KP+KP+KP

There was something about having  more freedom that made Shego feel less agonized by her incarceration. She had taken to the habit of sitting on the roof of the little cabin at night when she couldn’t sleep after a particularly nasty nightmare. She was nursing a cigarette, having demanded Betty get her a carton after a particularly rough drea m . Since she couldn’t go to her drinking, Shego had resorted to the nicotine high she got when she took a long drag  of the stick. She was sitting there, thinking about her sparring session with Betty. She had done a significant amount of damage, breaking two of Betty’s ribs and giving the woman a concussion. It was discussed after Shego had helped Betty to the cabin, that she was going to be sparring with someone far less easy to inflict injuries on.

Without helping Drakken with taking over the world, or dealing with time traveling, Shego now had the chance to just think. It made her realize that she was scared of her abilities. Up until she had met Kim, Shego never really cared about the damage she caused. Running around the world, burning anything and anyone in her path. Even the incident with Wally never stopped her from going hard against her enemies. Yet, as she stared up into the dark sky, blowing smoke out of her nose, Shego was scared. She didn’t realize how much her emotions controlled her powers. The intensity of the plasma burning through metal, stone… flesh, never seemed to effect her until it was someone she cared about. Not that Shego cared about Betty, but the fact that the woman was trying to help her had Shego regretting the way she reacted earlier that day.

Placing the cigarette between her lips, Shego held her hands out, lighting them. The green plasma flicked lazily around her palms and wrapped around her fingers. There was no heat to the flames as Shego flexed her hands into fists. Extinguishing one hand, Shego took a drag from the cigarette. She stared at her hand as she decided to increase the heat of the plasma. As the temperature surrounding Shego’s hand increased, she closed her eyes. In her mind, Shego replayed the Little Diablo incident, specifically the final minutes of the fight. As the plasma’s heat rose, Shego was lost in the memory, grimacing as she remembered what Kim had said. 

_ You know what I hate? _

_ That your date melted? _

_ No. You. _

The stench of burning flesh reached Shego’s nose as she opened her eyes to see that the skin of her hand was bubbling and going dry. Panicking, Shego put the plasma out, jumping from the roof and running into the cabin to put her hands under icy water. “Fuck.” Shego hissed as the water washed over her burnt hand. She looked at it, watching as the crispy bits of skin started to flake off, her healing factor kicking in. Pulling her hand from the faucet, Shego walked to the medicine cabinet that was positioned on the wall in between the kitchen area and toilet. With a careful ease, Shego wrapped her hand with gauze after she applied a healthy amount of topical ointment on it. 

“I really need a drink,” Shego grumbled as she moved her looked at her bandaged hand. Even though Shego wasn’t one to pray for miracles, she was silently begging to be out of her prison.


	4. Car Alarm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took longer than I expect it to. Life stuff happened. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. Hint on the next chapter is Mad Dogs and Aliens, minus the Mad Dogs plot line.

“I’m going to take the car to go to Bueno Nacho with Ron,” Kim announced as she marched through the kitchen confidently, scooping the car keys up from the counter. She didn’t get past the kitchen door, when Anne stopped her by taking the keys.  
“Sorry, Kimmie,” Anne said, “I’ve got to take the boys to practice.” She motioned over to the twins, who were currently kicking a soccer ball back and forth in the kitchen. The ball went through the air and into the living room, making a crashing sound on impact. Anne looked up in exasperation, before waggling the keys in front of Kim. “Unless you want to?”

“Oh no,” Kim shook her head, hands out in front of her. “I would rather walk than be a taxi driver for the Tweebs. Buh Bye!” On her way out the door, Kim was smiling as Anne tried bribing her with increasing integers of five dollar bills. When Kim had reached the end of the driveway, she turned and waved at her mom, who was hanging her head in acceptance. “Tough love!” She shouted before jogging down the street to the corner. She had been close to breaking when her mom offed fifty dollars in exchange for her services.

Kim walked down the street, making her way to Bueno Nacho to meet up with Ron and Monique. She had invited Bonnie as well, but her girlfriend had denied the invitation, stating that she had something else planned for that day. As Kim walked past the park, she heard the revving of an engine. It startled her for a moment, the sound almost identical to one of Shego’s sports cars. Looking around, Kim spotted a white convertible making its way down the street, a familiar brunette driving it. Bonnie pulled up to the sidewalk, smiling proudly. 

“Do you like it?” Bonnie asked, motioning for Kim to get into the car.

“Stylish,” Kim commented, getting in. “This why you couldn’t come to BN?”

“Yup! Thankfully, I was able to get everything dealt with at the dealership before you were supposed to head out. I was on my way to your place to surprise you.”

“Colour me surprised, then.”

While they made their way to Bueno Nacho, Bonnie started up the conversation of Kim getting her own car. Kim huffed slightly, making a face while mentioning that her parents were being stingy about it. She planned on cornering her dad later that day to see if they could go to the dealership to look for a suitable vehicle. Bonnie gave some words of encouragement, but it didn’t make Kim feel much better about her prospects. She figured it would be a painful process, but that was for later in the weekend.

KP+KP+KP

There was a gentle breeze wafting through the clearing as Shego stood in the middle of it. She was doing Tai Chi, concentrating on the slow movement of her limbs. She was currently alone, since Betty had taken the day to focus on things at Global Justice HQ. Shego hadn’t paid much attention to what the director had said, just that she was going to be left alone for an undetermined amount of time. To say Shego was ecstatic about the idea would be an overstatement. It meant that she was left by herself and with her thoughts, which she had done a good job of ignoring since Betty had brought it upon herself to help Shego “get better”. Thankfully, Shego had been able to spend most of the day training and avoiding the depressing thoughts that fluttered through her mind.

Whatever peace Shego was experiencing in that moment vanished at the loud crunching of trees breaking in the distance. She stopped her movements and listened carefully to the rapidly approaching sound. From what she the noise that was being made, Shego assumed it was something large and mechanical. As the rapid moving object got closer, over the tree line Shego was able to see the outline of a towering red robot. The vibrations from the robot was now shaking Shego slightly on its approach. Frowning, Shego watched as the machine slow in its approach, one of the large steel feet thumping a few feet from her. There was a pause as a ladder was dropped from the cockpit of the machine. 

It hit Shego in that moment, realizing that this was her ticket out of custody. She looked down at her attire, sighing about being in a sports bra and sweatpants, even if it was better than the inmate uniform she was usually in when she made her escapes. Shrugging, Shego grabbed a hold of the ladder and made her way up to the cockpit.

Shego stopped before getting in though. The man that was the source of her freedom was someone she had never seen before. For a moment, she thought it was another thug like the last one that blasted the hole in Global Justice’s holding cells the first time. Yet, he looked too laid back and not as tactical as the previous person. Shego was staring at a muscular man with a blonde mullet and a handlebar mustache. He gave her a goofy grin, patting the seat beside him in the cockpit.

“’Sup?” the man said. “Ready to, like, blow this popsicle stand?”

“Sure,” Shego said, taking the empty seat. “But who are you?”

“Name’s Ed,” the man stated. “Motor Ed. I’m sure you’ve heard of me.” The robot started moving at a slow pace away from the Global Justice enclosure as Ed talked. Shego stared him blankly. “Most righteous car mechanic to villains?” More silence. “You work for my cuz.”

“There are more Lipskys?” Shego groaned. 

“Cha, dudette.”

“Well, this has been fun. Actually, it hasn’t,” Shego stated with an eye roll. They were far enough away from the compound for her to leave. She opened one of the windows to the cockpit, jumping down the robot to the ground. Now she just had to figure out where Drakken was a spring him.

THUNK

Shego stopped abruptly when one of the robot’s pronged hands came slamming down in front of her, blocking her way. Motor Ed followed Shego down, frowning as he approached her.

“Whoa,” He said. “Hey now, Green, I gave you your freedom and a sweet ride.”

“Wait, wait, wait. So you think I owe you?” Shego asked, flabbergasted.

“Seriously.”

“Nope,” Shego said, making her way around the robot’s hand. “That’s not the way I roll.” _Plus, I’ve got more important things to get to_.

“Hear me out!” Ed yelped, blocking Shego again. “I’m not my cousin, Drew. I’m Motor Ed. I respect my green lady’s appetite for destruction. Seriously, dude, I do.”

“Your lady?” Shego asked, hands lighting up. “You might want to rethink that one.” 

KP + KP + KP

Kim wasn’t fairing well, standing in her garage, dressed in some work overalls and covered in grease. She had somehow convinced her dad to take her to the car dealership to look for a car to purchase. She had found the perfect one before her dad said he had a better idea. Kim’s assumption was that her dad was giving her the his current car, but it turned out to be his old SL Coup, which was falling apart in the garage. Ron was excited about the prospect of helping Kim repair the old scrap of metal, even though he wasn’t the best mechanic.

Staring at the rusted purple vehicle, Kim was frowning as Ron was trying to get the thing to start. “I think you’re outta gas on this, KP.”

“Ugh,” Kim grumbled, plopping down in the passenger seat next to Ron.

“This thing isn’t gonna be that good on gas mileage is it?” Ron asked.

Kim was about to respond, but the Kimmunicator went off. “What is it, Wade?”

“Kim, I just got word that… Are you sitting in a Sloth?” Wade questioned.

“A bomb diggity vintage vehicle, my man!” Ron said from off screen.

“But what about...”  
“The recall? Yah we’re not talking so much about that.”

“Minding here,” Kim scowled, trying to get Wade back on track. “So what’s up?”

“Get this,” Wade started. “Motor Ed just busted Shego out of prison.”

“You know, I was already in a sour mood, but this is just the icing on top of the shitty car,” Kim grumbled.

“Shego and Drakken?” Ron asked.

“Nope, just Shego.”

“Motor Ed and Shego? Why would they be working together?” Kim pondered.

“I mean weirder things have happened. I mean look at you and Bonnie,” Ron pointed out. He decided to gleam across the fact that Kim had been in a relationship with the villainess.

“Yeah, well there’s a difference between weird and wrong on all levels.”

“Once I get a fix on their location, I’ll let you know,” Wade said. “You continue working on your, uh...”

“Car,” Kim frowned. “Its called a car, Wade.”

“Technically, I’m not so sure.”

Before Kim could say more, Wade hung up. Kim placed her head against the wheel to the car.  It was one thing to deal with restoring the metal death trap, but now she had to deal with Shego having escaped from prison. That triggered a thought process of why Shego didn’t walk right back into the prison like she did last time.  _ Maybe what I asked Dr.Director to do actually did something _ , Kim thought. There was some movement at the front of the car that pulled Kim from the brief thought. She exited the car to see her brothers staring at the engine with pure glee. 

“Out!” Kim snapped. “This is a no Tweeb zone.”

“Out?” Jim hummed. “Oh, okay, but...”

“Don’t you want to hear our offer first?” Tim questioned.

“Offer?” Kim inquired, the frown on her face lessening.

“We can get your car running,” Tim stated.

“Hmmm, y’know, KP, that’s not such a bad idea,” Ron piped up. “They did build a rocket ship out of a lawnmower, toaster, and, well rocket parts. It worked… kinda.”

“What the catch?” Kim pressed.

“You just have to give us rides,” Tim said with a shrug.

“Nope, no way. Not a chance am I going to be your chauffeur.”

“Okay then,” Jim said, nudging Tim to follow him out of the garage.

“You sure you don’t want their help?” Ron asked, looking a bit wary of questioning his best friend.

“I’m Kim Possible. I can do anything.” There was a creak and bang as one of the backseat passenger doors fell off its hinges. “Right?”

It was deep into the next day when Kim finally gave up trying to fix the Sloth. Everything she and Ron tried to fix just caused another problem with the ancient vehicle. There were parts scattered around the garage and Kim was covered in grease, along with Ron, who had somehow gotten tripped up in spare parts when he wasn’t doing anything. Even in all her stubbornness, Kim figured it was best to bite the bullet and get her brothers to fix the damn thing.

As if on cue, the garage door opened to reveal Jim and Tim. They were both smiling triumphantly as they entered the garage to help their distressed sister. Before they got started though, they presented Kim with a contract that stated that if they were to fix her car, they were allowed to get rides from her whenever and where ever they wanted. As miffed as Kim was by the stipulation, she figured it was better this way than having to rebuild the Sloth herself.

It was a few hours later, when Jim and Tim emerged from the garage. Again, they were looking very pleased with themselves as they opened the garage door. Inside, was the Sloth, shiny and new like it hadn’t been a rusted pile of junk that had been sitting in there for years or had been recalled. Kim was now able to see that the colour of the vehicle had been purple. With the new coat of paint, it shone in the afternoon sun that reflected against it. The twins gave her a quick overview of what they had done, including boosting the engine for speed, improved interior that wouldn’t stain if anything was dropped on it. Kim was beaming at the improvements, until the twins said that they were ready to go.

“Go where?” Kim asked, perplexed, almost as if she hadn’t read the full clauses of the contract she had signed.

“I, Kimberly Anne Possible, will drive my brothers to any destination, whenever they wish,” Tim pointed out.

“And we’ve got places that we want to go,” Jim added.

Kim watched as the twins entered the car, buckling up. She let out a groan and looked at Ron for help, only to get a shrug and him take his place in the car. Swallowing her pride, Kim got in as well, asking the twins where they wanted to go.

It was close to the evening when Kim had finally had enough, hoping that she could return home and actually do the things she needed to do. It seemed that her brothers forgot that she had school work and other things to tend to outside of being their chauffeur. Yet, they still had one final place to go, and it didn’t help that Ron encouraged it: Pizza Party-torium. She parked the car, letting the twins out to have their fun, while making Ron stay in the car and keep her company. She only released him when Ron and Rufus turned the puppy dog pout on her. Kim had hoped it wouldn’t take to long with Ron going in after the twins, but she ended up sitting in her car until it got dark, making her furious and finally marching into the restaurant/arcade.

“Alright, party’s over. Let’s go,” Kim snapped upon entering the building. Jim and Tim were smiling as they left, stating they beat the high score of some game, while Ron grumbled about never being able to have fun. Kim frowned as she watched all three boys walk back to the car. She was about to leave when the Kimmunicator went off.

“Go, Wade.”

“Someone jacked into the Space Center’s mainframe and downloaded information on something called the Kepler,” Wade informed.

“The Kepler? That’s the project my dad’s working on,” Kim responded. “Guess that’s the next stop.”

KP+KP+KP

After a quick change into mission clothes, Kim and Ron headed to the Middleton Space Center. Jim and Tim were in tow, since Anne wasn’t home to make sure they didn’t wreck the house. They were able to find James rather quickly, leading to his explanation of what the Kepler was.

“Well, with its prototype boosters,” James explained. “The Kepler will be the fastest man-made object ever created. Which, I guess, would be worth stealing.”

“You don’t seem to worried,” Kim commented.

“Honey, the Middleton Space Center uses the best security measures. If there ever was a break in, I would-”

“Know about it?” A very familiar drawl finished.

“Exactly.” James paused for a second and looked towards the door to his lab. “Oh...”

Standing there with her hand against the door frame was Shego. She was in her signature catsuit, looking far better than the last time Kim had seen her. She noticed that the woman was avoiding eye contact with her and staring past James to the Kepler. Shego grinned, lighting her hands up and sending a plume of plasma directly at the group. Kim acted quickly, shoving her family and Ron out of the way. The glass that had been behind them now had a hole melted through it, molten glass dripping onto the floor.

“Shouldn’t you be behind bars?” Kim questioned, getting to her feet from under the desk she had tackled the others under.

“I got an early parole,” Shego answered dryly, walking over to the security panel for the Kepler, releasing the locks. “Just here to say hi.”

Kim frowned, noticing that there was a distinct lack of emotion in Shego’s voice. She crouched down, ready to pounce. Before she could go for the dive at Shego’s legs, mechanical pincers grasped her utility belt and lifted her through the hole Shego made.

“Hey, Red,” Ed said, cheerily from the seat of his T-Rex like robot. “How’s it shakin’?”

“You tell me, squirrel head,” Kim quipped back. She directed the next part to Shego, who was standing in the melted window. . “I can’t believe you actually teamed up with this loser.”

“Look, I’m not thrilled about it,” Shego said, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “But, sometimes you gotta do, what you gotta do.”

“I got the goods,” Ed interrupted, large metallic sounds almost drowning him out as the Kepler was lifted from its position by the robot. “Let’s fly.”

Shego jumped out of the space center and into the robot. Kim twisted around slightly to get a better look at the pair. “You’re not going anywhere with that,” she stated.

“Oh, not us, brah. You.”

With a flick of the controls, Ed sent Kim flying backwards through the air. Kim struggled a bit to get the Kimmunicator out. Thankfully, at the speed she was tossed at, Kim was still high in the air, the ground a distant threat for the moment. “Wade! Need a landing solution!”

“Do you still have that hair gel I gave you last week?” Wade asked when he appeared on the screen.

“Yeah!?” Kim said, conveniently having brought it with her on this mission.

“Well, it expands when its exposed to air.”

Kim could feel herself slowing down and starting to descend. Popping the top off the gel, she twisted around so she was facing the rapidly approaching ground, squirting the contents into the open. Just as Wade had said, the viscous fluid formed into a cube the size of a shed and as soft as jello. Kim landed on it, sinking in enough that she had to claw her way out of it. When she popped her head out of it, the hair gel had made it so her hair was slicked back and up ever so slightly, like she was in a punk band.

“It also has extra hold,” Wade said from the Kimmunicator, having only a slight view of what had happened to Kim’s hair.

Grumbling, Kim told Wade to get a lock on her position, so he could send Ron and the twins to come get here. She told him that she would just start walking back to her house, knowing that waiting for the others would annoy her. It didn’t take them very long though, the Sloth pulling up beside Kim as she walked along the road. When she got into the car, all three boys were staring at her with confusion and worry.

“No mocking the hair,” Kim said, breaking the small silence that had happened.

“Hehe, of course not,” Ron stammered. “But as the best friend, it is my duty to make sure to document this.”

“If you show it Bonnie, just know that there is nothing in this world that will stop me from getting you back,” Kim said smugly. She heard Ron give a little gulp before taking them all back to the Possible residence.  
  
KP+KP+KP  
  


The first thing Shego did when they had gotten back to Motor Ed’s hideout was raid it for any and all forms of alcohol that she could safely consume. Although it had been brief, seeing Kim and interacting with her in such a familiar setting had Shego’s heart and thoughts racing. Ed didn’t seem to mind when Shego reappeared in his garage, arms full of varying types of liquor, although he did give her a perplexed look.

“Whoa, Green! You able to handle all of that?”

Shego looked at Ed with a scowl, placing the bottles onto the sitting table that was set up in garage. “Its been about… five months since I’ve had any booze,” Shego said, arranging the bottles from smallest to largest alcohol content. “So, we’ll see. You gonna tell me anything about your great plan or am I good to just sit here and watch you work?”

“You do whatcha gotta, babe,” Ed replied with a shrug and grabbing a chainsaw. “Look over these blueprints though, need a place for the cupholder, seriously.”

“Whatever.”

Shego opened up the drink closest to her, a simple can of beer, and reached her hand out for the blueprints. Ed handed them off to her, giving a goofy grin as he revved the chainsaw and went to work on the Kepler. Shego glanced over at Ed, wondering why he was taking the rocket apart when it was fine the way it was. Sighing as she took the first sip of beer, Shego absently looked over the plans for Ed’s invention. It looked very much like the blueprints for a supped up race car, but Shego shrugged that off as Ed’s shtick.

She placed the plans aside, not really caring to find a place for the cupholder, and finished the beer in one gulp. Crumpling the can, she tossed it over to the recycling bin, turning her attention to the heavier of the bottles in front of her. The next drink she picked was one Shego was all too familiar with, Jack Daniels. Even if it wasn’t the most expensive bottle in the batch, it was her comfort drink. Unscrewing the cap, Shego too a hearty swig from the bottle, embracing the burn that traveled through her throat to her stomach.

“Fuck, I missed this,” Shego mumbled to herself, taking another large gulp.

Shego sat there for hours, watching Ed do his work. She eventually tuned him out, letting her thoughts wander to what she was going to do now that she was free. She could go get Drakken after this, knowing that Kim was going to save the day again. Yet, saving Drakken immediately after this meant constantly getting into situations where she had to interact with Kim, and Shego sure wasn’t ready for that. Shego figured the best plan of action was to let Drakken sit in prison a bit longer, giving her the time to finish up the little cabin at the waterfall.

_That sounds peaceful enough,_ Shego thought _. It’s not like anyone will come looking for me anyways. Betty knows better and Kimmie isn’t going to reveal the waterfall to anyone._

_You don’t get to call me that anymore_

Kim’s words rang in Shego’s head, causing the woman to clench her jaw and focus hard on the last bottle that was in front of her. It was slightly blurry since Shego had gone through five full bottles of hard liquor, along with a six-pack of beer. She ground her teeth, hating that she had let someone so close to her like she had with Kim. She grabbed the bottle, uncapping it and drinking as much as she could in one go. Anything to get Kim’s hurt look out of her mind.

“You doing okay there, Shego?” Ed asked suddenly. He hadn’t given her some ridiculous nickname when he addressed her this time, which made Shego snap to attention.

“Yeah, I’m fucking fine.”

“You sure? You’re leaking outta your eyes.’

Shego blinked, feeling the tears fall from her eyes. She wiped them quickly, frowning as she did. It was one thing for her emotions to get the best of her in front of Drakken, but in front of his idiotic cousin, like hell. “Are you finished with your stupid modifications?” She asked, diverting Ed’s attention.

“Cha, babe!” Ed motioned towards what he had built.

Shego had been right in her assumption from the blueprints, Ed had built a car. It looked like something out of Wacky Racers with the shape of it. The Kepler boosters were attached to either side, flames painted onto them. The entire thing was painted red, large wheels in the back, and smaller ones in the front.

“You tricked it out?” Shego asked, not sure if her slightly drunken mind was comprehending things correctly.

“You say tricked out like its a bad thing,” Ed said, slightly offended. “You’re chassis needs a tune up, too.”

“My chassis?” Shego glanced down at her chest, lighting hands up and sending a blast into Ed. He flew back into a pile of tires. “My chassis is just fine!”

“Whoa, chill, Green. I meant your disguise.”

“My disguise?”

“Y-yeah, its part of the p-plan,” Ed stammered, looking away from Shego.

“Ugh, Okay. But, no flames.”

KP+KP+KP

“Ugh, its been an hour and we still haven’t seen anything,” Ron grumbled. “You sure we can’t make a stop to get Nacos?”

Wade had contacted them early in the afternoon the next day, having gotten information from James about the Kepler. He informed them that if the Kepler were to reach its full speed that it would cause a shock wave that would would flatten everything in its path. Since then, Kim and Ron had been driving around Middleton to try and find Motor Ed. The twins demanded that they be taken with since they wanted to see how the Sloth would handle during a mission.

“We’ve got no time,” Kim said. “We have to find mullet head before he puts the pedal to the medal.”

Ron deflated slightly, staring out the window longingly. He noticed movement in the side mirror quickly approaching them from behind. He twisted around to see what it was. Motor Ed and Shego was gaining on them, as though they were chasing the Sloth down. “Uhm, Kim… Its the...”

“Ron, I said no,” Kim said, focused on the road in front of her and not hearing the rumble of the vehicle behind her.

“Yeah, but KP...”  
“I don’t care how hungry you are.”

“Its the… its t-” The rest of Ron’s words were drowned out as the Kepler-ized car zipped past them.

“The Kepler. Why didn’t you say something?”

“I forgot what it was called,” Ron grumbled, sinking into his seat as Kim stepped on the gas.

Ahead of them, Ed looked into the rear view mirror, noticing the purple car catching up with them. He let out a sigh, reaching over the door and cocking a stick shift forward. The engines in the back of the car kicked in, shooting flames out, and sending the Kepler, along with Ed and Shego, rocketing away from Kim and company. The Sloth slowed to a stop as Kim stared in shock at the speed of the Kepler.

“Did you see that?” Jim asked in awe.

“Its as fast as a rocket,” Ron said.

“Duh,” Tim sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Take us home,” Jim demanded, crossing his arms.

“Oh no! That is it!” Kim snapped, turning on her brothers. “I may have signed that stupid contract, but first, I’m stopping Motor Ed.”

“Not in this, you’re not,” Tim deadpanned.

“We have to supercharge the engines,” Jim stated.

“Nobody blows our doors off.”

KP+KP+KP

Somewhere in the suburban area of Middleton, Motor Ed and Shego were have a leisurely drive. Shego was pissed, and it wasn’t just because of Ed’s driving or his refusal to tell her the plan. It was the tacky outfit she had agreed to wear. For some reason, the disguise Ed had given her went out of its way to be mismatched. Her pants were a tiger striped pattern, matched with a crop top with a purple and green checker pattern. She was wearing gaudy turquoise hoop earrings and greenish bangles. Her hair was done up like she was a Fifties pin-up girl.

“Can you drive any slower?” Shego asked.

“The faster the ride, the slower the glide, babe,” Ed replied.

“Oh, please,” Shego grumbled.

“Don’t harsh on the vibe, Shego. Aren’t you supposed to be chewing gum? It pulls your, y’know, whole look together.”

Shego rolled her eyes, popping a piece of gum in her mouth. She leaned against the car door and watched the buildings go by. Absently, Shego was making notes for what she need for her cottage at the waterfall. Having been locked up for so long, she couldn’t remember if she had made sure to cover the cottage, which meant she was unaware of any damage that might have taken place in the last five months due to the weather or creatures that made home in the little clearing. She was lost in plans when the low rumble of another car caught Ed’s attention.

“Whoa, what’s that? Seriously.”

Kim and company were fast approaching Motor Ed and Shego. The twins had redone the body of the Sloth to be more aerodynamic, adding to its speed. They were sitting in the back with a panel in their laps, wanting to test out the improvements manually before they put the control panel in the front of the car.  The Sloth sped forward, closing the remaining distance to the Kepler. Ed huffed, stepping on the gas, accelerating forward. It only made the distance a bit larger. In the back, Jim and Tim fiddled with the control panel, flipping a switch to get the Sloth close again.

The Sloth revved up, coming up on the side of the Kepler. Shego frowned and mentioned the incoming complication, only to have Ed snap at her about ruining his groove and calling her a ‘shotgun babe’. He tapped a button in the middle console, sending the Kepler zooming forward. Shego was forced against the passenger seat from the force. Kim’s jaw clenched as she pushed the Sloth to its limit. They pulled onto the highway, swerving through traffic to catch up.

“Are we slowing down?” Ron asked in concern.

“No,” Kim whined. “They’re speeding up and we’re topped out!”

“Uh huh,” Tim said, tapping Kim’s shoulder. “That was just first gear.”

Jim flicked another switch on the panel, which opened the trunk of the Sloth, revealing a set of overpowered rockets. They ignited with another flip of a switch, sending the Sloth careening after the Kepler. Kim grimaced as she was forced back in her seat, gripping the wheel tightly to correct the path. 

“Even if we do catch up to the Kepler, how do I stop it?” Kim asked.

Wade flickered onto the screen in the middle console. “You’ll have to disengage the quantum drive  by cutting the power from the feed .”

“That’ll cause a cascade one power drop,” Jim said.

“Brilliant!” Tim exclaimed.

“Thanks, guys. I appreciate the positive feedback.”

“Mhm,” Kim coughed to get Wade’s attention. “Sorry to interrupt your little geek fest, but how do I do this?!”

“There’s a panel on the outside of the power,” Wade said with an eye roll. “Remove it to get to the cut off line.”

“So I just have to jump onto a speeding rocket?”

“Pretty much.”

“Ron, take the wheel,” Kim said. Her voice was a bit shaky, as she had never had to do a stunt like this. In the back of her mind, Kim was reminded of the time Bonnie called her out on the danger of her missions.

“Wait, before you go!” Wade called to Kim as she wiggle out of the driver’s side window. A panel popped open, revealing two rings. “They’re magno-rings. They’ll help you hold onto the side of the Kepler.”

Kim slipped a ring on each of her index fingers. She used the magnets to climb onto the roof of the Sloth as Ron took the wheel. When Ron got close enough to the Kepler, Kim jumped onto the side, the rings clinking against the metal, keeping Kim steady as she shimmied towards the panel.

“Whoa, Red’s hitching a ride,” Ed said. “Time to show her what this baby can do.”

“Finally!” Shego exclaimed. She just wanted this stupid venture to be over.

“Time to push the big red button.” Ed flipped open a Plexiglas covering over a large red button. Pressing the button sent the Kepler into overdrive. 

“Oh thank god!” Shego hollered over the roaring wind. “I’m glad this was the plan. The resounding shock wave will cause chaos. I didn’t think you had a good plan in you.”

“What?” Ed asked, perplexed. That wasn’t his plan at all.

“Your… the plan? This was the plan right?”

“Naw, brah. The plan is to take a cross country cruise at fast speed with a hot babe at my side,” Ed clarified. “Its on my list of things to do before I croak.”

“Wait… You mean I’m here because I’m an ornament!?” Shego hollered, grabbing hold of Ed’s collar.

“Not. The fuzzy dice are an ornament. You are an accessory.”

As the Kepler passed over a bridge, Kim watched as Ed was tackled out of the cab and into the water below by a furious Shego. Green plasma flashed through the air as Ed and Shego plummeted into the river below, leaving the Kepler without a driver. Kim stared momentarily, knowing all too well that anything Shego said wasn’t going to break how stubborn Motor Ed was.  Getting back on task, Kim made it to the panel.

Opening the panel, Kim looked through the cluster of wires to find the cut off line. A thick navy blue wire stuck out. She pulled out the Kimmunicator to confirm that was the wire she needed to cut. The Kepler lost traction, swerving slightly and sending Kim away from the panel. She remained attached to the side though, legs dangling out behind her. The Kepler was reaching quantum speed, breaking through the sound barrier, the force it left behind bending street lamps as it went by. It even shook the foundation of the buildings they passed.

Kim made her way back to the panel, hooking her fingers in the housing of the panel so that she wasn’t flung back again. She pulled out a pair of wire cutters, almost losing them when the Kepler hit a slight bump. “This better work,” Kim mumbled, cutting the navy blue wire. The Kepler slowed to a stop, all the power draining from it. Kim let out a sigh as she dropped from the side. She looked across the river to see Shego throwing plasma at Ed angrily, raising her eyebrow at the outfit Shego was wearing.

If her curiosity had gotten the better of her, Kim would have made haste across the river to confront Shego about why she accepted Ed’s help out of Global Justice custody. She made the first few steps forward before Ron pulled up in the Sloth, breaking Kim from the thought. She frowned, deciding it better to leave things be for now. Kim had other things that needed to be dealt with, one being the Kepler that was sitting in the middle of the road.   
  


KP+KP+KP

In all her years working for Drakken, Shego was always surprised when she showed up at the lair in Lowerton to find it completely untouched by the authorities. She figured that Global Justice would have picked the place clean after the Little Diablo incident, since Drakken had actually almost took over the world. Shego had gone to the lair to grab some things from her room and a car so that she could go to the waterfall. After grabbing the clothing she would need and changing out of the awful outfit Ed had her wear , Shego went to the lair’s garage. She picked one of the faster bikes she owned, leaving the lair behind. The trip to the waterfall was short and sweet, Shego disobeying all traffic laws to get off the main roads. 

Once at the waterfall, Shego moved the boulder that she had put in front of the entrance. Thankfully, it wasn’t that hard to move, and Shego was able to push her bike through the short tunnel to the clear. She parked the bike before going back to the entrance and sealing it off again. She clenched her jaw as she made her way back to the clearing, preparing for the condition that he little cottage was in. She let out a huff of air when she laid eyes on it.

The roof was partially caved in, a large tree branch having caused the damage. Shego assumed it was probably from a bad storm, and it wasn’t like she had prepped the building to last while she was gone. She grumbled as she approached the cottage, noticing that something had busted the door open, meaning that she had some pest control to do. Upon entering the cottage, Shego sighed in defeat. The place was a mess. There was exposed wire coming out of the wall sockets that she hadn’t had the chance to finish, pink puffs of insulation were scattered around the living room, kitchen, and bedroom. Along with exposed pipes and drywall that was now useless due to little scratch marks gouging the material.

“Might as well get started,” Shego mumbled. It was going to take time, but she was determined to have something set up for herself before she went and broke Drakken out of prison, wanting him to suffer more for the synthodrone stunt.


End file.
